1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive film-forming composition and more particularly to a conductive film-forming composition for use in the production of electrostatic recording paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a known technology to form an electrically conductive layer on electrostatic recording medium paper by impregnating the substrate paper or coating either side or both sides thereof with a conductive polymer.
Such conductive polymer includes, among others, polystyrene type cationic polymers such as polyvinylbenzyltrimethylammonium chloride, etc., heterocycle-containing cationic polymers such as polydimethyldiallylammonium chloride, etc., and polyacrylic ester and amide type cationic polymers such as polymethacryloyloxyethyltrimethylammonium chloride and so on.
However, when the conventional conductive polymers or compositions based on such polymers are applied to the formation of a conductive layer, the following problems are encountered.
(1) In regard to polystyrene type cationic polymers, because of their poor solvent resistance and high cured hardness, the paper coated therewith tends to curl and the treated paper becomes too hard. Furthermore, the conductivity of the treated paper is insufficient under low humidity conditions.
(2) With heterocyclic type cationic polymers, the treated paper becomes tacky and tends to cause blocking.
(3) With polyacrylic ester and amide type cationic polymers, the electrical conductivity of the treated paper is low.
Thus, none of the prior art conductive polymers meet all the requirements of a conductive film-forming material.